Caught in the cross fire
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: A dodgy business and Kono undercover leads to Adam being forced to rely on his fiancée but Kono's battling her own fears and memories will they realise they need to rely on each other before they each dig themselves into a dark hole.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from guest- Some Adam angst and Kono :)**

Chapter one

Sweat rolled down his face, his body trembling and her face the only thing filling his mind. The natural beauty she conveyed, her dimples, her laughter. His eyes bore into that of the other man preying desperately for a miracle anything to stop the impending actions. He hoped she was okay, hoped that the disgrace of human kind standing before him hadn't laid a hand on her. He knew it wasn't likely in fact he was certain. He chose to believe she was unharmed but reality kicked in when he spied the smirk plastered across the man before him face. He knew he had touched her, hurt her. A swell of unease and sickness filled him as he thought of what had been done to her. He knew she could fight that she had fought. It was clear from the bruising and scratches that marred his aged skin that she had fought hard. But the fear that filled him at the possibility that he had done more than cause her bruising made him want to break every bone in his body one my one. He closed his eyes and preyed once more that he hadn't touched her like that. That he would still be the only one to ever see her like that. His eyes opened and he starred at the gun pointed right at him.

Steve, Danny and Chin stood below their guns all raised and aiming at the man. Each one experiencing a death like feeling at what could happen. Something didn't feel right as though what ever happened couldn't possibly have a good ending. Steve felt uneasy knowing the circumstances weren't in their favour. His steely focus wavering as emotion seeped through causing him to question his next actions. Normally he would shoot first ask later but seeing a man that had become a good friend held at gun point provoked that uneasy feeling. It didn't help knowing his colleague was somewhere in the building, her state of wellbeing unknown. He shifted his weight slightly and drew upon his training, watching the other man's finger that hovered over the trigger. Danny felt nervous more so than normal. He wasn't sure whether it was his normal level of nervousness that he acquired whenever he was with Steve or the fact that two of his friends may not be leaving with them that night. He took a breath and focused on the case at hand doing everything to keep the shooter from recognising how scared he was. Chin on the other hand didn't feel uneasy or nervous, instead he felt anger course through his veins. He was ready to kill him, ready to kill him and not care.

She felt empty and ruined. Like she was tarnished with dirt and it couldn't be cleaned. She pulled her knees to her chest refusing to look at her body. The claw like marks running down her cheat over her free breasts, the purple bruising that started on her face and ended with the finger shape marks on her thighs. She couldn't bear to look at the torn panties that barely covered her modesty. Not that it really matter anymore…her modesty was gone he had ruined her. Hot tears burned her cheeks as though she were crying flames. She had fought so hard but she couldn't have stopped him. She hadn't been strong enough to fight him. _What would Adam think?_ She felt sick knowing what he did to her; she wished someone would come find her.

_Three months before_

_"__Carson Wheeler is a high end business man using his strip club to auction of women for prostitution. He Highers strippers to work for him, gains there trust over a few months before drugging them and handing them off to desperate men" Steve informed._

_"__That's sick" Kono commented in disgust. "Why do men always think they can use women?" _

_"__It money cuz that's all this Carson fellers is interested in"_

_"__What's the plan then? Danny asked as he clenched his fists in anger._

_"__The governor wants Kono to go undercover as a stripper for three months until she can gain his trust. Then we will go in as the men willing to pay for her and arrest his sorry arse" Steve informed._

_"__What!" The others cried in unison. _

_"__I hate being the girl sometimes" _

_"__Steve we must have someone else I'm not happy about Kono doing this and I doubt Adam will be either" Chin said sternly his arms folded. _

_"__Chin I don't like it any more than you do but Kono had undercover experience and the governor trusts her to be able to do this" Steve explained. _

_"__It's okay cuz" _

_"__How will we know she's safe if she's undercover working in a strip club every night?" Chin questioned._

_"__Will have eyes and ears on her. We will take it in turns to go to the club and catch Carson get talking and let him know we are interested in his 'other business'. Will also have HPD officers around at all times." _

_Adam and Kono's house._

_Adam paced the lounge trying to comprehend what Kono was telling him. He couldn't understand why she had to be the one to go undercover. He would rarely admit it but Kono's job scared him._

_"__Baby I don't want you going undercover for three months where does it leave us?" _

_"__Adam I know it's not ideal but I'll come home every night to you I just have to keep a low profile and not be seen around work." Kono explained. _

_"__Can't someone from HPD do it?"_

_"__No the governor wants me" _

_"__Why!"_

_"__Because I have experience going undercover and he trusts I can do a good job" _

_"__If it's know what this Carson guy is doing then surely he can be arrested without this ridiculous charade" _

_"__Adam please…"_

_"__Not I don't understand why you have to be put at risk"_

_"__Adam we have to go undercover to prove it baby you understand that…we could be saving so many girls lives from these men that think they can just use women" Kono said softly as she tugged Adam to sit with her. _

_Adam sighed and pulled Kono close as he inhaled her scent. _

_"__When does this start?"_

_"__Friday"_

_"__God…"_

_"__Baby I know you're scared but I'll be okay"_

_Adam bowed his head and kissed her neck softly. Kono tilted his head up to meet her eyes knowing there was more to Adams concern. _

_"__I don't want men leering at you and touching your body" Adam admitted._

_"__Babe I don't want anyone but you ever touching me but this has to be done to save other women, I really need you to support me" _

_"__Okay" _

*Bang Bang*

"ADAM!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**The night Kono would be auctioned. (This chapter is set just before the stand off at the beginning of chapter one) **

Kono spun around the pole before strutting along the stage wiggling her bum and winking at the various patrons reaching for her. She wore a red corset and matching red panties, stockings, a garter and high black heels. She hated the fact that everyone expected her to get completely naked. Fortunately the rules at the club prevented women from going fully naked but topless was required at the start. Kono had quickly gained Carsons trust and he had made her 'one of his girls' meaning she didn't have to be topless. It still didn't sit right with her that she had to prance about and act sexy she was glad tonight would be the last night.

Kono continued her dancing and striped to a bra before removing her garter and throwing it to the crowd. She cringed as creepy guys touched her legs and shoved money in her cleavage. As she looked around she noticed the guys enter the club. Adam was also with them having argued that he should be there for Kono when it was all over. It warmed Kono's heart to know how protective he was.

It didn't take long for Carson to greet the guys. They talked for a while as Carson pointed Kono out. The men smiled and acted like jerks before grabbing a beer and moving to the stage that Kono danced on. Kono could feel herself blush as the guys joined in the money throwing calling out how hot she looked. She knew they were acting for the sake of the job but she appreciated how each man smiled at her reassuringly rather than ogle her. She almost giggled as she noted Chin avoid her gaze and her lack of clothing.

"Gentleman would you follow me" Carson mewed as he guided the men to a room at the back.

"So how many women will we get to see?" Steve asked eagerly as he cringed inside.

"Ahh plenty you'll have a great selection"

Adam crunched his knuckles at Carson's comments hating how he referred to women as though they were food options on a menu.

"I look forward to the show" Steve smirked.

"Can I leave you men here whilst I talk to my colleagues we will bring the girls through soon."

"Of course" Danny said.

The four men sat in the chairs lining a wall. The room was dimly lit with a space cleared for the girls to be show off.

"Is Kono going to be drugged?" Adam whispered.

"The men should bring the women through un-drugged. They will be told that they've been chosen to keep us company but if they resist they will be drugged. Kono knows not to resist until the last minute but we plan to get in there before he drugs her." Steve whispered back.

Kono saw Carson re-emerge from the back room the guys noticeably absent. She tried not to stare but Carson caught her eyes and smiled. He climbed up onto her stage and took her hand.

"Sorry men another girl is getting ready to take over"

Men booed in the audience but Kono ignored them. Carson led her through the crowds his hand in hers and his other hand resting in the hollow dip of her back. Kono tried to remain calm knowing it would soon be over.

"What's going on?" Kono asked as she was led into the room.

Kono tried to avoid the men's gaze and act like she didn't know them. Other girls were being led away after failing to impress.

"No need to worry Misty" Carson calmed as he used the name Kono had given…Danny's choice. "You've just been chosen to keep one of these guys company or maybe all four company for a while"

"Oh okay" Kono smiled.

"Come on girl show yourself off" Danny called.

"Show them what you've got beautiful" Carson whispered.

Adam used everything he had not to get up and punch Carson In the face. He hated the way he whispered in Kono's ear and touched her body. He hated how he looked at her as though she were a piece of meat.

Carson patted Kono's bum and pushed her forward. She bowed her head suddenly feeling embarrassed in front of the guys. She knew they would never think of her in inappropriate way especially as she was doing this for the case. She brushed her hair out her face and turned around giving the guys a good look of her body. She ran her own hands over her body and moved her hips in an enticing manner but she still felt shy and awkward suddenly.

"Come on Misty I've seen you do better" Carson said as he walked over and pulled Kono by her arm in front of the men.

"You can touch her" Carson said smugly as he stood Kono In front of the men.

Not one of the men wanted to touch her but they couldn't blow their cover. It was unspoken that Chin would of course not touch Kono like that and instead he leaned back with folded arms as though he were taking her in but he kept her eyes on hers. Steve and Danny both leant forward but resisted the urge to touch her glad when Adam took a hold of her. He caressed her legs and turned her around taking her in knowing she would feel more comfortable with him touching her.

Carson stood at a distance raising an eyebrow at the men. They had seemed so eager earlier but their actions of lack of were not reflecting that.

"She's a great one this one I'm surprised you're not more interested." Carson spat as he walked over.

"Oh no she's great I agree" Danny piped up.

"I'd be touching if I were you" Carson leered as he came up behind Kono running his hands over her body and breathing into her neck. Kono flinched at the touch.

"What's wrong darling" Carson whispered as he tried to kiss her.

Kono pulled away and froze realising what she had done.

"Is there a problem here Misty" Carson snarled as he pulled Kono into him. "I can make you relax" He spat before jabbing her with a needle he took from his pocket.

The men gasped and jumped up in shock at seeing Kono injected. Not one had seen the needle and they realised there cover was properly over. Adam tensed as he watched Kono's body begin to go limp and her eyes cloud over.

"What is going on here" Carson spat as he glared at the men.

"Five-0 Carson Wheeler you're under arrest" Steve said as the men drew their guns on him.

"Cops I knew there was something about you" he snapped as he pulled out his own gun as did his men that stood around the room.

"Drop the gun Carson it's over" Steve instructed.

"No way…"

"I'll shoot" Chin spat.

"Then I'll shoot her" Carson sneered as he pulled a drowsy Kono close to him.

The team knew they couldn't move or Kono would be shot. More men emerged from the side lines their guns pointing at them.

"Drop your guns or she dies"

Steve looked to Danny, Chin and Adam and they all dropped their guns. They hadn't planned for Kono to get drugged or any of the other men Carson had surrounding them. Any move they made would risk Kono's life.

"Watch them" Carson instructed to a large man as he went to lead Kono away.

"WHAT are you going to do with her?!" Adam cried in desperation his emotions taking over.

"It doesn't concern you"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Adam snapped.

"Adam" Steve warned.

"No I won't let you touch her" Adam cried

"She your girlfriend or something?" Carson mocked smirking when Adam didn't answer but his eyes gave him away. "In that case I'll make sure I give her a good time"

"No no no!" Adam yelled as he tried to run for Kono.

The large man instructed to keep the guys in the room held Adam back as the remaining men focused their guns on the team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentions of rape guys beware I've tried to limit details. thank you for the reviews ill update tomorrow. **

Chapter three

The men watched in shock as Adam fell over the side of the balcony plummeting to the ground. Their hearts racing as they ran to his side. Blood covered his chest where the bullet entered his skin. His face pale and sickly as he continued to lose blood at an alarming rate. Chin took of his blazer and used it to stop the bleeding his own hands shaking in fear. Steve dialled the number for an ambulance his voice tense and stressed as he kept looking back over at Adam lying unconscious on the cold hard ground.

"Is there a pulse?" Steve asked desperately.

"Yes but its weak" Chin said in a state of shock.

Steve ended the call and ran up to the balcony to find the body of Carson. Relief washed over him to see he was dead. It was clear Chin had shot him in the chest from below just as Carson had shot Adam.

"He's dead" Steve called down as he returned to the others.

"Where's the damn ambulance his pulse his slowing down" Chin cried as he put more pressure on the wound.

"What's that?" Danny asked as he stepped back.

"Danny what are you going on about we have to help Adam" Chin begged.

Danny stood still listening for the sounds in the distance. He cry could be heard as a whimper from somewhere in the building. His mind went straight to Kono his friend and colleague.

"Danny where are you going?" Steve called from his place next to Adam.

"Kono" Was all Danny replied.

_Adam raced down the halls searching the room's looking for Carson and Kono. The guys had managed to shoot the other men and escape the room with only a few bruises. Adam ran desperately in search of Kono forgetting his gun in his need to find his fiancée. He ignored Steve calls to wait for them his mind focused on one thing. _

_He hadn't expected to run into Carson and be backed out onto the balcony with a gun pointed at him. _

Kono sobbed hysterically calling out Adam's name. She had heard the gun shots and fear coursed through her veins at the possibility that Adam had been shot. She just wanted someone to find her. She needed her boys and knowing they were somewhere in the building became too much for her. They were so close but she couldn't reach them. She coughed in hysterics begging for someone to find her, her tears burning and scalding her cheeks seeping into the cuts across her face and neck. Her skin crawled in fear and disgusts her body convulsing until she was throwing up. Choking and coughing as her bruised and battered frame through up what little was in her stomach until she was retching in the corner.

_Carson pulled a dazed Kono into the room. The room was empty apart from a few chairs and dust sheets. He through her to the ground and leaned over her body. Kono was confused and mind clouded as she tried to cover her body fearing what would happen next. Carson knelt down and ran his grimy fingers through her hair staring intently at her. He traced a finger down her body then ripped her clothes of suddenly. Kono tried to react but the drugs left her with delayed reactions. She kicked and slapped hoping to get Carson off of her but his weight was too much for her limp body. Her limbs felt like lead as she tried to lift them her brow creasing in frustration. The time it took her to move her limbs about gave Carson enough time to pull himself out. He hovered menacingly over her and dug his fingers into her thighs as he pulled her legs apart. He kissed her neck and thrust into her sharply and angrily. _

_"__You lied to me Kono…you set me up and I promise you will pay"_

"Kono!" Danny cried as he swung open the door taking in Kono curled in the corner.

"D…anny" Kono stuttered as she moved away from her vomit the tears still cascading down her face, her breasts exposed but she didn't care anymore.

Danny ran to her and pulled her into his arms rocking her gently and brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. He made sure her chest was pressed to his to try and keep her modesty. His heart broke seeing his friend so vulnerable. It wasn't in her nature to be weak but in that moment that's all she was. He knew from her state of undress that Carson had raped her. The sick bastard had taken advantage of her and Danny blamed himself and the team. They had sent her in; they put her in the position.

"I'm sorry Kono" Danny mumbled into her hair his own tears now falling.

Kono could barely hear his voice as her sobs continued racking her body. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her hands shook in fear as she grasped Danny's shirt tightly. Her head was telling her she was safe but she couldn't accept it. She wouldn't be safe until Adam held her. _Where was Adam?_

"Where's Adam?" Kono sobbed her tears still taking over her body.

Danny froze as he took in Kono's face. The marked skin and tearful eyes pleading with him to give her something. To tell her that Adam was okay. But he couldn't, he couldn't tell her that.

"Danny" Steve called in the distance as he ran down the hall before entering the room finding a half-naked Kono wrapped in Adam's arms.

Danny looked up at Steve as he continued to rock Kono who had her face buried in his shirt desperately trying to control her tears.

"Adam's been taken to the hospital"

Something in Kono snapped at what Steve said. Before she knew it she was sat up in Danny's arms covering her body as she stared at Steve tearfully fully aware of her surrounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kono leaped from the car and sprinted towards the hospital entrance, her weak and frail body moving on adrenaline as she focused on Adam. Steve and Danny had tried to stop Kono, they had tried to get her to allow a doctor to check her out but she didn't listen. Her only thoughts about wellbeing belonged to Adam. Danny had found her everyday clothes stored in a locker and at least got her clothed despite the struggle. Kono hadn't cared one bit about her all she wanted to do was reach Adam. Her legs kept running drawing her closer and closer to her baby; the adrenaline that coursed through her body disguised the burning pain emanating from her being.

"Cuz!" Chin called as he grabbed Kono before she could run any further holding her tightly in his embrace as she kicked and screamed in sudden hysterics.

Chin couldn't understand why Kono was fighting so hard, he knew she wanted to see Adam but she was hysterical. Tears tracking down her cheeks her arms and legs flailing uncontrollably, death like screams coming from her small frame. Danny and Steve rounded the corner and saw what was happening full understanding.

"Chin let her go!" Danny yelled as he reached them.

Chin's dumbfounded face listened to their words and let Kono go watching as she fell to the ground and sobbed in a small ball pulling her legs to her chest once again. It was clear to Danny and Steve that Kono was oblivious to Chin. She believed it was Carson, she thought she was being hurt again. Her teary dazed eyes gave her away as she cried. One minute she was running for Adam, her own injuries physically and mentally forgotten about and the next she was back their hands touching her body the way only Adam should.

"What's wrong with her?" Chin asked emotionally.

Danny and Steve shared a look and avoided the question as Kono's sobs became powerful enough to draw attention from on lookers. Danny dropped to his knees and sat near Kono as Steve led Chin to take a seat.

"Kono it me…Danno"

Kono didn't listen she just sobbed her fists bleeding from where she banged against the floor begging for someone to help her.

"Rookie it's Danno" Danny tried choosing to use an old nickname that hopefully Kono would know only her Danny would use.

Kono hiccupped and looked through a curtain of hair. The tears still cascading and her whole body shaking but her focus now on Danny.

"D…an…ny?"

"Yeah Kono it's me and Steve and Chin are here to"

"Adam?"

Danny looked over to Chin and crooked his head to come join them on the floor.

"Adam's in surgery Cuz" Chin said gently as he reach slowly for Kono's hand.

Kono nearly flinched but her conscious was back and she knew it was her cousin. She let him take her hand and she squeezed it regaining her understanding of why she was there.

"Is he alive?" Kono almost whispered her eye's filled with fright.

"He was alive when he came in and the doctors took him straight to surgery…they haven't given me any updates yet no news is better than bad news" Chin informed softly.

Kono nodded her head slowly her eyes still a little dazed and unfocused but she was no longer screaming. Chin carefully lifted her up and helped her take a seat on one of the plastic chairs. Once she was sat Chin nudged Steve and Danny to the corner to speak with them.

"What was that?" He asked simply an underlining sense of fear and unease building rapidly.

"Chin…"

"Danny just tell me"

"I think she was raped"

"…you think? Raped!" Chin questioned through gritted teeth trying not to spook Kono.

"When I found her she was half naked only wear her panties but they were ripped. She had marks over her breasts and thighs and she flinches at the slightest touch." Danny said sadly.

Chin could feel anger and emptiness fill him as he wiped tears frantically. His fists clenched and unclenched as he thought about Carson hurting his baby cousin.

"She needs to be check out" Chin stated.

"No Chin just wait" Steve said as he placed a firm hand on Chin's shoulder.

"She's trying to block out what happened to her. She wouldn't admit it to us. Her only concern right now is on Adam we had to fight her to even put clothes on. Let's just wait for news on Adam then we will talk to her." Danny instructed.

"Fine but she's getting checked out" Chin said firmly before he re-joined Kono.

The thrum of machines filled his ears making his head hurt. His whole body hurt in fact. He felt like a dead weight unable to move properly. His legs and arms were heavy and achy and his ribs burned like a fire was coming out of his chest. He could hear their voices around him. He tried to open his eyes to see them. He needed to see her, feel her. His eyes were heavy but he forced them open blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

"Adam" Kono whispered as she laid a shaky hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb over the stubble.

"Kono" Adam croaked as he fought to life his heavy hand to rest on hers.

"Good to have you back Adam" Chin smiled genuinely.

"Carson?" Adam asked.

Kono flinched at the mention of his name, her whole body stiffening. Adam didn't notice but the three other men looked at her knowingly.

"Dead" Chin answered. "I shot him in the chest"

Adam sighed in relief at Chin's words moving his head to smile at Kono as he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just glad you're okay"

"I was so worried about you" Adam said softly.

"You don't need to worry about me" Kono said defiantly ignoring Danny's looks of disapproval.

"Kono…"Danny begun but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Mr Noshimuri it's good to see you awake." Doctor Coleman greeted.

"Glad to be alive"

"Yeah well you had a close call I must say it was touch and go for a while" Doctor Coleman addressed seriously.

"What's the damage?" Steve asked noting Kono seemed to have zoned out a bit.

"Well Adam the bullet that penetrated your chest nicked an artery so when had to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding which we did so successfully. You received a serious concussion from the fall and broke three ribs on impact. You have a broken wrist as well as numerous gashes to you head, arms and legs. You will make a full recovery however it will be a long process. You likely jarred your hips and back along with the obvious injuries so when we release you, you will need someone to help you with every day activities." Dr Coleman informed.

"Wow okay" Adam said with a hint of sadness at needing to rely on everyone.

"I'll be looking after him" Kono said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Fiancée and we live together so I will help with the everyday tasks" Kono informed sternly leaving no room for discussion.

"I see you have some bruising around your face and neck were you caught up in this situation also?" Dr Coleman asked.

"Actually yes and…" Danny tried.

"I was but bruising will heal in no time it's not the first time I've received injuries at work." Kono replied.

"Okay well I want Adam kept in for a few days but he should be free to go soon…I'll leave you guys to catch up" Dr Coleman smiled before leaving the room.

"Kono can I talk with you" Chin said softly.

"Not now Chin I want to be with Adam" Kono replied knowing Danny had told Chin his suspicions.

Kono pulled up a chair and sat next to Adams bed clasping his hand in hers. She knew at the back of her mind that she should get checked out but having found out what happened to Adam she no longer cared about herself. She believed she was ruined anyway it didn't matter if someone checked her out it wouldn't make the emotional turmoil disappear.

The team left Kono to be with Adam for a few hours knowing she was dealing with a lot. They all understood that it must be hard for her but they were also very aware that Kono was trying to supress what happened to her and that it would eat her up over time. Chin wanted to be there for his cousin but she seemed to calm whenever around Danny…maybe because he was the one to find her so Chin and Steve took a step back and allowed Danny to enter Adams room with the intention to get Kono to see a doctor herself.

"Hey" Danny said softly as he joined Kono.

Adam had fallen asleep so Danny hoped Kono would leave him for a while.

"Hi"

"Look…"

"I'll get checked out but it's not really necessary…he's dead" Kono said stubbornly.

"Doesn't matter Kono…did he use protection?" Danny asked knowing it was unlikely.

"I'm just going to go and get this over with" Kono said as she stood from her chair Danny hot on her tails.

"Doctor Lee said she will check you out" Danny informed as he directed Kono down the hall to meet the young doctor.

"Hi Kono I'm Doctor Lee" The pleasant doctor said.

"It's officer Kalakaua" Kono corrected sharply.

"Kono" Danny warned.

"My apologies Officer Kalakaua shall we go into this room and get this over with?" The doctor asked with a calm voice which actually eased Kono.

"Yes please" Kono smiled weakly.

Danny went to follow and stopped at the door.

"Can you just wait outside Danny I won't be long keep Adam Company for me" Kono said as the door closed on Danny.

The hospital bed felt hard and uncomfortable as Kono jumped up onto it dressed in a hospital gown. It felt scratchy and horrible against Kono's delicate skin. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the doctor.

"Officer Kalakaua can you lean back please and just place your feet in the stirrups"

Kono nodded nervously as fear built in her stomach. She didn't want anyone else to see how vulnerable she was and bit her lip to stop her tears that threatened to spill over.

"Try and relax as best you can I understand this is difficult. You will feel slight pressure." The Doctor explained as she retrieved the swab. "Okay all done"

"When will I find out the results?" Kono asked as she got down from the bed.

"I'm going to but a rush on this and we should have the results shortly" Doctor Lee said as she left Kono to get re-dressed.

Kono took a breath to compose herself before going for a walk outside needing to get some air and be alone.

**An hour and a half later**

Kono sat in front of Doctor Lee twisting her fingers around each other and clenching her fists. Her palms were sweaty with nerves and she felt sick. She hadn't told the guys this but despite the drugs she remembered more or less everything. She knew exactly what happened and she just wanted to forget it. She needed to block it from her memory.

"Officer Kalakaua the results have come back and they tell us you were raped traces of semen were found confirming this." The doctor informed gently.

Kono didn't respond. She just looked at the Doctor her brow creasing slightly as though she were deep in thought.

"Officer Kalakaua?"

Kono didn't listen or couldn't hear her. She had heard what she needed to hear. What she already knew. _Why would she say the results have come back? I'm sitting in her office of course the results are back. I wouldn't be sat here otherwise. What a silly thing to say._

"Okay" Kono finally mumbled.

"The next step is to give you the morning after pill to prevent pregnancy"

"Okay"

Kono walked down the familiar corridor towards Adams room. She had done what she needed to and she wanted to forget it. She knew they guys wouldn't let it go easily and she prayed they hadn't told Adam. He didn't ever need to know. As she approached the room the guys exited.

"Cuz" Chin said as he placed his hand in hers avoiding too much contact.

"What happened?" Danny asked getting to the point.

"Is Adam okay?" Kono asked.

"Kono…"

"Yes Kono he is fine sleepy but he's doing well" Steve said knowing she just needed to hear it.

"Good"

"Cuz?"

"He didn't rape me"

"What?" The men said in unison.

"He attempted to rape me but the rape kit shows he didn't so everything is okay you jumped to the wrong conclusion" Kono explained her eyes gazing through the small window to Adam.

"Well that's good news" Chin said calmly.

"Yes I'm going to stay with Adam tonight" Kono informed before heading into his room her heart racing knowing she was lying to the guys but also knowing that what happened never needed to be spoken about again.

**Hey guys I hope you're enjoying this story. I know its quiet dark and I just wanted to say that I personally have no idea how someone would deal with rape I can only assume but I hope to show Kono's real character and what I think she would do. I see her as very stubborn and I believe if this ever happened to her she wouldn't want to show her vulnerable side. Please keep reviewing guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I had been five days since Adam had been brought to the hospital and today he was going to be allowed home on the condition that Kono looks after him. He was still rather weak and sore all over but he was glad to be leaving he was sick of being stuck in the lumpy hospital bed at least Kono had been coming to see him every day. He had noticed that something was off with her, she seemed distant at times and clingy at others and sometimes she would flinch or tense up if someone touched her by surprise or generally surprised her. It wasn't like her especially since she was a cop she was trained to be steely and calm. Adam decided to just brush it off and put it down to his condition and the fact Carson had clearly hit her a few times.

"You ready to go?" Kono asked as she wheeled the wheel chair in.

"Yes but I am not using that"

"Don't argue Adam your too weak to walk far"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are besides you've been sat in a hospital bed for nearly a week that's hardly going to help now stop arguing and get in the chair!" Kono snapped.

Adam was taken aback by Kono's sudden mood but decided she was just showing concern. He moved slowly to the edge of the bed and slid himself into the chair.

"Let's go home" Kono said in a softer tone.

Chin, Danny and Steve sat in the break room at HQ. They had gone back to work to tie up and lose ends on the case. All three had been growing increasingly concerned about Kono. She had told them all not to talk to Adam about what happened to her, not that any of them even knew the truth. She had argued with them for hours about it but insisted Adam not know anything so he could focus on his recovery. Reluctantly the guys had agreed but none of them were happy about it.

"Have you spoken to her today?" Steve asked Chin.

"I text her this morning to see if she wanted any help getting Adam home today but she simple replied no and not to bother either of them today" Chin replied. "It's not like her at all."

"No I'm really worried about her she's becoming even more stubborn than normal" Danny observed.

"Yeah I know my cousin can be very stubborn and independent but it's the distance I don't get. Whenever I've been to the hospital and she's there she avoids conversation. She would just sit talking to Adam. Even when Adam tried to ask her about what Carson did to her she would just brush it off and say it was a few bruises." Chin explained sadly the concern for his cousin lacing his usually calm voice.

"I'm sure she's just trying to care for Adam we all know what she can be like but I guess we should just keep an eye on her" Steve reasoned.

"I guess so" Chin agreed.

"Why do you think she was so insistent on Adam not knowing that Carson had intended to rape her?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Pride" Steve suggested.

"Sounds like Kono" Chin said.

"Hmmm"

Danny wasn't convinced by Kono. He couldn't and wouldn't ever understand what it must have been like for her when Carson attacked her but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. She never denied that Carson had hit her but when he had found her she had been so frightened and small something Danny had never seen in her before. She always remained professional and cool and that never wavered but that moment when he opened those doors he saw a scared frightened young women vulnerable in her state of dress. The bruising and lack of clothing had suggested rape, as did her behaviour the way she flinched and tensed. But then she told them it hadn't happened that they had assumed wrong and she had been to shaken up to explain. Everyone seemed to believe her but something nagged at Danny and he didn't like it. _Why did Carson stop then…what made him not go all the way?_ Danny shook the feeling and joined Steve and Chin on their new topic of conversation.

Kono busied herself around the kitchen preparing Adam lunch. She wasn't a great cook she had always preferred to go surf whenever her mum had asked her to help cook but she could make a decent cheese and tomato toastie. As she went about the kitchen she thought how pleased she was to have Adam home. She hadn't meant to snap at him earlier and she felt awful for it but she had done it out of love. The fear that had filled her when she discovered what had happened to him because he had wanted to join the investigation to be there for her at the end, it had been overwhelming. Kono was glad to have Adam home but she was scared about how she would sleep. She hadn't told anyone but each night after the attack when she had returned home to the big house she had suffered from tormenting nightmares that attacked her with an all-consuming force. Like…he…was there all over again…so real. The feelings of his callous hands tracing her body and scratching her skin making her scream in fear and pain. Sex was never…should never be like that. Not that she would ever think of it as sex. It was an attack against her planned to hurt her in the worst possible way knowing that her Adam was nearby unaware what was happening to her. The nightmares took over her body from her toes to the ends of her hair. Sweat would swamp her body and her hair would be plastered against her damp ski his touch all over her…everywhere…everywhere it shouldn't have been touching her like only Adam should. Making her feel sick to her stomach as she endured the torture feeling the fear build, a fear she had never felt before a fear that took over her body building and building as he ruined her.

"Baby?!" Adam called as he heard a clutter of glass.

Kono was broken from her trance at the sound of Adam looking to the floor and seeing the glass she had held smashed into tiny pieces. The pop of the toaster surprised Kono making her jump and tense.

"Kono?"

"I…erm" Kono mumbled. She took a breath before continuing. "I just dropped a glass its fine don't worry" Kono called as she knelt down.

Kono picked up the larger pieces of glass before sweeping the smaller pieces up. She threw it into the bin and went back to preparing the food. She quickly grilled the cheese and added the tomato before placing the other piece of toast on top. With a shaky hand Kono sliced the toast in two and platted them. Her stomach turned with nerves as she lifted the plates and walked to the couch.

"Babe you alright you look pale?" Adam asked with concern as he accepted the food.

"Erm yeah I think I need to eat" Kono mumbled.

"This is good"

"Good"

The two ate in silence and watched some trashy TV a distance remained between the two on the couch. Adam placed his empty plate on the coffee table and turned to Kono.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetheart you've been a little on edge"

"Yeah Adam I'm fine just concerned about you"

"I'll be fine I just need to rest" Adam said with a reassuring smile. "You know I might need a little help with the shower" Adam said softly a slight blush on his cheek revealing his embarrassment.

"Of course babe"

Kono helped Adam walk to the bathroom his legs shaking with the movement. When they reached the bathroom Adam collapsed on the toilet catching his breath.

"God that was harder than I thought"

"Well you were badly hurt baby your stamina will need to be re-built and I'm sure your whole body still aches." Kono said. "I have the bag to cover your cast" Kono explained as she removed Adam shirt and put the bag over the cast to protect it from the water.

Kono looked at Adams chest the scare from the bullet still nasty. She had removed the dressing and would reapply a new one after he had showered. The wound made Kono want to cry knowing what Adam had been through.

"Babe it will heel" Adam said as he took her hands gently catching her eyes.

"I know but I feel like…I just wish it hadn't happened" Kono said softly not saying what she had wanted to say now wasn't the time to be letting any guards down. "Come on stand up" Kono instructed.

Kono helped Adam pull him sweats and boxers down until they pooled at his feet. She didn't mean to but when he was naked she couldn't help but stare. She wished it had been with desire and passion but it wasn't. It was fear and it made her feel sick. Tears pricked her eyes at the feeling she never wanted to be scared to be with Adam but right in that moment that's all she felt.

"Babe?" Adam questioned his embarrassment growing as well as concern.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah are you good now?" Kono asked as she backed away.

"Yeah I might…"

"Good I'll erm be outside if you need me" Kono muttered before leaving the bathroom hurriedly.

Adam frowned with concern. Something was wrong with Kono he knew it but he couldn't ask her. He wouldn't tell him she was being secretive hiding whatever it was that was bothering her. Adam sighed and stepped under the water struggling but eventually succeeding to shampoo his hair one handed. He enjoyed the heat of the water that released the tension in his shoulders but his mind was focused on Kono. _What is wrong with her?_

**Wow guys your reviews are amazing! thank you to the guest that said this is my best story so far I really appreciate that I hope I can keep it that way! I will update tomorrow guys :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kono tossed and turned in the sheets, sweat beading across her body her breathing rapid and uneven. Tension built in her body creases formed on her brow in fear, her hands balled tightly and her nails creating crescent moons in her skin. _I'll have you and I'll hurt you and make you because you lied to me!_ Kono woke abruptly as her screams filled the room. It took her a few minutes to even out her breathing before she realised Adam's arms were around her.

"Kono sweetheart are you okay?"

Kono wiped sweat from her brow and focused on the dressing table as she calmed herself down. Her body still high with tension. She turned her head to face Adam his face filled with concern for her making her feel guilty for lying to him.

"I'm sorry it was a bad dream" Kono mumbled.

"Baby that was a nightmare you were screaming"

"I just…I"

"What was it about…talk to me Kono?" Adam asked softly as he brushed damp hair from Kono's face.

"I just dreamed about what happened to you… It was nothing Adam I promise I'm okay especially that you're here" Kono reassured trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure that's all Kono you haven't really told me what Carson did to you and the guys won't talk about it either is there something you're not telling me?"

"Baby I'm fine Car…he just beat me around a bit and because of the drugs I couldn't fight back properly. Danny and Steve found me while Chin took you to the hospital…I was okay"

"You sure?"

"Yes Adam" Kono said stubbornly.

Adam accepted what she said but knew there must be more. She was still tense and jumpy and seemed to avoid cuddling or kissing. Just as Adam was about to plant a kiss on her lips she slid out the bed.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower I'm all sweaty go back to sleep" Kono said softly.

"It's the middle of the night babe"

"I'll be quick"

Kono stood under the hot water letting it cascade over her body allowing the heat to relax her shoulders. She slouched under the water letting her head fall. She looked at her body starting from her toes. The nail varnish chipped slightly, her legs bruised at the knees and in need of a shave. Her stomach covered in scratches that were scabbing over. Kono took a breath and looked briefly from her bikini line to her breasts not daring to hold her gaze. It took Kono a moment to realise that she was crying once more her salty tears mixing with the shower water. Her knees began to wobble and she was soon sitting leaning against the shower wall her knees pulled to her chest and her sobs racking her body. _I can't keep crying…I can't show weakness._

Adam woke the next morning to an empty bed the sheets cold where Kono had once laid. He pulled himself up wincing at the burn from his rib cage. He walked slowly to the connecting bathroom his whole body aching with each step. He took a few minutes to relive himself, taking note of the wet shower walls and the smell of vanilla body wash. He inhaled the scent and smiled as it made him think of Kono. He headed very slowly outside to the front room where he found Kono in an uneasy sleep on the couch. He slumped down into the cushions and stroked her hair gently trying to rouse her.

"HUH!" Kono all but cried as she sat bolt upright.

"Baby it's me"

"Oh you erm…made me jump" Kono muttered as she swung her legs round and sat next to Adam.

"Why did you sleep out here?"

"I erm…came to get a glass of water and sat down for five minutes, I must have just fell asleep." Kono rambled knowing she had actually chosen to sleep on the couch for fear she would wake Adam with another nightmare.

"Babe are you sure?"

"Yes Adam"

Adam frowned and took a breath, concern filling him at the thought that Kono didn't want to be with him anymore. Something just wasn't right. She was distant, she didn't seem to want to stay with him when he was naked in front of her and she slept away from him. Even when she was in the bed she moved from his arms when she clearly thought he was asleep.

"Is it me?" Adam asked with all the vulnerability of a young boy.

"What do you mean?" Kono asked worriedly.

"You just seem very distant towards me whenever I try to talk or get close to you and you sort of freaked out when I was naked and you moved from my arms last night when you thought I was asleep" Adam said gently.

Kono tensed at Adam's words as tears stung her eyes. She hadn't meant to do any of the things Adam described and she certainly never meant to make him doubt himself.

"Adam I love you I'm still just wrapping my head around what happened and I only moved away last night because I didn't want to hurt you and in the bathroom I was just giving you space I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Promise me Kono…promise me that that is all that's going on"

Kono looked into Adams deep dark eyes, the fear and concern evident and it broke Kono's heart but she couldn't tell him what really happened or let him no her fear. She was too scared that Adam wouldn't want to be with her if her knew. She was scared that Adam would see her as being ruined just like she saw herself.

"I promise"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A week had passed since Kono had brought Adam home and he was improving each day except for his stamina. The lack of being able to move about to much meant Adam always felt tired and exhausted so he hadn't seen anyone other than Kono. Not that he really minded but she had still been acting strange and the nightmares continued. Kono had decided to go for a surf that morning and Adam took the opportunity to invite the guys over so he could talk to them.

The three men arrived at Adam's that morning each one nervous to see the man. They had all been hiding the details of what happened to Kono but it had been easier to hide it when they weren't around Adam. The men sat around the patio table enjoying the sunlight.

"How have you been?" Chin asked Adam as he drunk his coffee.

"Getting there…it's Kono I'm more concerned about" Adam said.

The men shared a knowing look which they tried to disguise. They hadn't expected Adam to bring Kono up so quickly but clearly Kono's behaviour was becoming a growing concern. Chin had tried to contact Kono on numerous occasions but she either ignored his calls or kept conversation short.

"What about her?" Danny asked.

He was still convinced that Kono was hiding more than she had told him. She had been so conflicted and distant and the look of concern gracing Adam's face enforced Danny's concerns more so. She had clearly been hurt, then she shared some detail with the team and even less with Adam.

"She just seems distant and hollow. She's a shell of who she used to be it's like my Kono's just not there anymore. She keeps having nightmares every night and she brushed them off but I know there bad. She wakes from them with blood curdling screams and she tried to keep herself awake all night in an attempt to avoid them. If I try and talk to her about them she changes the topic she won't even tell me what there about." Adam explained sadly.

The other men sat in silence their minds racing as they tried to determine whether to tell Adam what they knew. They each felt an obligation to Kono but from what Adam was saying she was really not dealing with the attempted rape well. It wasn't like it was an easy thing to forget but when she told them about it she appeared so calm and determined not to let it affect her.

"Do you know something?" Adam asked.

"Adam…" Chin begun wanting to protect his cousin.

"Yeah we do" Danny interrupted.

Steve huffed and stared at Danny as though he had ruined a surprise party or something.

"What you have to tell me!" Adam exclaimed as every emotion possible filled him.

"Carson did more to Kono than just beat her up" Danny began.

"What?" Adam stuttered as the worst possibility entered his mind.

"He attempted to rape her"

"Oh god" Adam chocked as he covered his mouth that though if his fiancée going through that. "Why…why didn't you tell me…why didn't she tell me?" Adam asked as anger seeped into his voice.

"She told us reluctantly and asked us to keep it from you because she didn't want you to worry she just wanted to focus on getting you better" Danny explained.

"That bastard tried to rape her and you thought it would be a good idea to go along with her plan to keep it from me!"

"Adam…she's stubborn and not the sort to let something like this get in her way" Chin said calmly trying to protect Kono.

"I get she's your cousin Chin but don't protect her now" Adam snapped.

"Mate I don't agree with her decision but she was dealing with a lot" Chin said.

"Chin she clearly didn't feel she could tell me but I'm her fiancée and that rubbish that she doesn't want to let something like this get in her way but it is she's having nightmares about it!" Adam yelled.

"Adam please" Chin tried as Steve just sat back not knowing what to say.

"I agree with Adam" Danny said from where he sat.

The others turned their heads to Danny in surprise.

"Look I know Kono said that Carson attempted to rape her but I don't believe her." Danny explained.

"What do you mean you don't think he tried?" Steve asked in confusion.

"You believe he did rape her and she lied to us don't you" Adam stated as he noticed Danny's sad eyes.

"Yes"

"What why would she lie about that what makes you even think that?" Chin exclaimed not wanting to believe that his baby cousin had actually been hurt.

"Chin she's been distant and tense. She flinches whenever someone touched her by surprise, she's having nightmare it just seems to me that more went on and I know Kono she wouldn't want to be seen as weak and admitting that someone got one over on her would humiliate her." Danny explained.

"Oh god…she won't get undressed in front of me and she wears longer clothing…do you think she's hiding marks?" Adam asked.

"When I found her she was covered in bruising and cuts that suggested rape" Danny said.

"Why haven't you said something sooner?" Steve asked Danny.

"Because I didn't want to accuse her of lying about something like this if I didn't know for sure. We were all conflicted about what to say you can't deny that Steven" Danny argued.

As Danny and Steve argued the boys didn't notice Kono hovering in the doorway to the patio appearing nervous and on edge. When Adam finally noticed her he stood and looked her in the eyes.

"Were you raped?"

_I'll have you…I'm going to hurt you…mark your body…make you used so no one will want you…touch your body…you won't be in control…you can't escape this. _

The tears were falling down Kono's cheeks and the way her body convulsed as she shook with fear her legs crossing as though to protect or hide herself…it all gave her away before she even spoke.

"Yes" She whispered hoarsely.

Adam walked past Kono in silence ignoring as she fell to the ground and sobbed instead heading to the bathroom where he too broke down in tears.

That evening Adam lay in the bath trying to comprehend what he now knew. The scents from the bubble bath filling the air and creating a zen atmosphere. He hadn't spoken to Kono since she admitted she was raped. It wasn't that he didn't want to or that he didn't want to hold her and reassure her but he just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to touch her and scare her now knowing how it might affect her. He couldn't accept that anyone had touched her like that…hurt her and used her. It made him feel sick knowing what she went through and hid from him. He was meant to protect her and some part of him blamed himself and another part of him was beyond angry that she lied to him. His beautiful stunning courageous fiancée had been hurt in the worst way possible and he realised he had left her. It was then he looked up to see said fiancée standing timidly in the doorway to the main bathroom her eyes bloodshot and her face pale.

"The guys left" You mumbled almost inaudibly before a silence settled over the two of them. "Can I come in?" She asked softly her voice teary and emotional.

"Of course" Adam replied.

Kono walked shyly over to the side of the bath and sat down with her legs pulled into her. She rested her arms on the side of the bath her hands shaking slightly form nerves very unlike her. Adam reached out and took her hand in his kissing the top of his softly.

"I'm sorry I left you…I erm…"

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Kono sobbed as she hiccupped desperate to try and stop herself from crying.

Adam didn't know how to react. He couldn't bear to see her cry and wanted to hold her shaking form as close to him as possible but he didn't know how she would react. He felt the tears prick his own eyes as he held her hand stroking the top of it.

"Baby…" He trailed off as he rose from the bath stepping out carefully his body still sore and achy before grabbing his towel and quickly wrapping it around his waist being careful not to let Kono see too much.

Adam sat next to Kono on the tiled floor leaning against the bath. He looked into her brown orbs seeing fear in her usually strong eyes. He keep the distance any longer and scooped Kono into his wet embrace holding her impossible close and massaging her neck. She tensed and fidgeted sobbing hysterically before relaxing into Adam's arms.

"It's me baby it's Adam…no one else sweetheart your safe…I'm not going to hurt you, no one's going to hurt you I promise darling your safe. Everything will be okay babe I love you I promise you I love you" Adam said repeating words of comfort and reassurance.

Kono cried desperately her arms wrapped around Adam's neck as she sobbed and stuttered into his neck.

"I'm sorry…I trie..d to f..ffight I ..couldnt.. A..adam he…wa..s to s.. . I'm …*hiccup* ..iend…u…sed…I'm " Kono stuttered her words as Adam strained to understand what she was saying.

"Baby ssshhh calm down darling I've got you" Adam whispered.

He lifted her in his arms noticing how she still tensed before relaxing again. Adam carried Kono to their bedroom and lay her down letting her crawl into a ball as she cried herself to sleep with Adam stroking her hair softly all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Kono woke to the wonderful feeling of Adam stroking his finger along her cheek caressing it softly. His beautiful bright eyes looking down upon her filled with all the love in the world. She looked though her lashes with sleepy eyes squinting to adjust to the sunlight pouring through the window. She noted how tired he looked as though he had been awake all night. _Wait?_

"Have you been awake all night?" She asked softly her voice husky from sleep.

"Maybe" Adam mumbled before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Because of me?" Kono asked in embarrassment.

"Shall we go get some breakfast" Adam said lovingly as he sat up and grabbed her hand.

"Babe…"

"Sshh" Adam said as he placed a finger over her lips. "We will talk after breakfast"

Kono nodded her head and followed Adam out to the kitchen her hand firmly in his smiling as he squeezed every so often.

After finishing breakfast the two sat on the couch waiting for the other to speak. Both had loads to say but both were also nervous and scared.

"Please don't cry or apologise yet but I need to be honest" Adam began making Kono very nervous. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me that you were…raped" Adam said in a soft calm voice his eyes never leaving Kono's.

"Adam…"

"Let me finish…I'm upset that you would allow yourself to suffer in silence and not let me or the guys help you and I'm upset that you didn't feel you could…trust me or lean on me" Adam explained with sadness. "It's not like you received a few scrapes Kono you were sexually assaulted." Adam stated not meaning to sound so blunt. "Please Kono tell me why you kept this to yourself" He begged his hands finding hers.

Kono's stomach fluttered uneasily unsure where to begin or what to say that didn't make her sound…selfish or …she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry" She said annoyed that that was all she could come up with.

"Kono I can't imagine what you're feeling or what you went through and yes I wish you had come to me but equally I don't know what you're thinking or how you've felt so I don't blame you."

"I was scared you would think I was ruined and dirty and used because that's how I felt" Kono sobbed as she tried hard not to cast her mind back.

"Oh baby I would never think that" Adam reassured as he kissed Kono's hands. "Why would that even cross your mind?"

"He kept telling me he would ruin me and that you wouldn't want me…I guess I believe it"

"Well stop believing it Kono because that isn't the case and never will it be" Adam said sternly but lovingly as he made sure Kono looked into his eyes.

"Okay" Kono mumbled.

It was unconvincing but it was something and that's all Adam could hope for. He still had more to ask her he needed to know what the bastard did to his beautiful fiancée and why she was so stubborn.

"Baby…I wish you had told me so I could look after you…I'm sorry I ever let you go undercover I wish I could have stopped him hurting you?" Adam asked softly and nervously as he cradled Kono's cheek.

Adam wiped he tear that rolled down her cheek her eyes scared and frightened.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you…I thought I could forget about it but I couldn't and Adam I don't blame you…this is not your fault I love you and I know you will look after me" Kono cried.

"Of course I will darling…baby when you helped me get ready for a shower last week and I was erm naked…"

"I panicked I just got scared and then I felt sick and upset because I don't want to be scared of you…I don't want to be frightened when someone touches me but I especially don't want to be scared to be with you but I am and I hate it. I'm scared of so much in case it takes me back there to what he did…that's what the nightmares are about" Kono sobbed softly

"Sweetheart…"

"He touched me everywhere…only you can touch me in those places but he did and he hurt me…he made me feel ugly and used Adam…"

"Darling let me show you how beautiful you are…let me look after you sweetheart please" Adam pleaded.

Kono nodded her head and crawled into Adams arms snuggling into him as close as possible. She was tense and it made her cry harder. Adam tilted her chin and kissed her nose stroking her arms and keeping his gaze upon hers until she felt more comfortable to look away and bury her face in his neck.

"Tell me what he did to you baby" Adam asked desperately.

Kono tensed again until Adam started stroking again. Kissing her cheeks and wiping her tears. His actions calmed her but she still couldn't shake her tension.

"He dragged me into the room…and took off my clothes. I tried to fight him but the drugs made me weak." Kono began choking on a sob. "He dragged his nails down my chest and pinched my skin…I couldn't stop it…it hurt Adam…" Kono explained before breaking down.

"I'm sorry baby you don't have to tell me anymore…I've got you I promise" Adam whispered softly into her ear smiling as she relaxed as though telling him lifted something inside her.

Kono walked to the cupboard and grabbed some pyjamas full length ones to cover her body. She paused and looked at them in her hands feeling Adam's eyes upon her from where he sat on the bed. She didn't want to cover herself anymore…not in front of Adam. It scared her though…she hadn't told Adam but when she went surfing the day before she had worn a wet suit to hide her body. Adam was her fiancé though she didn't want to let some arsehole ruin what she had with Adam.

"Can I wear one of your shirts tonight?" Kono asked softly.

Adam smiled as he watched Kono. Her eyes fluttering in a cute manner as she waited for him to answer.

"Of course sweetheart"

"I have to shower before bed" Kono muttered as she padded towards the bathroom stopping in the doorway and turning to Adam.

"erm…will you shower…with me?" Kono asked timidly determined not to push Adam away anymore.

"You sure?" Adam asked watching her eyes for confirmation.

"I want to try" Kono said softly admitting that she was scared but wanted to at least try.

"We can try" Adam smiled making sure she knew they would do everything together.

Adam joined Kono in the bathroom brushing her hair out of her eyes and placing a kiss very softly to her lips. He watched lovingly and appreciatively as Kono stripped to her underwear her legs shaking slightly with nerves. Adam could see the marks left over from Carson's assault but he tried his best not to stare. He slipped of his t-shirt and jeans and stood in front of Kono both of them in their underwear. He wanted Kono to have the opportunity to say no to going any further if she needed to. Kono felt that flutter in her stomach once again but pushed through it. Kono slowly removed her bra and panties her legs crossing instinctively which broke Adam's heart.

"Shall I take my boxers of now?" Adam asked wanting to make sure Kono was absolutely sure.

Kono didn't respond verbally instead she just nodded her head. Once Adam was naked he reached and turned the shower on as steam filled the bathroom. He knew Kono was scared and from the tears in her eyes he knew she wanted to cry but he wanted her to know how beautiful and amazing she was and not let Carson ruin them. Adam stepped under the heat of the water and reached out for Kono. She placed her small hand in his large one and let him pull her under the water.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are baby" Adam asked as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Okay"

Adam knelt down in the shower and placed his hand round one of Kono's calves as he placed a kiss at her shin before trailing kisses up her legs moving his hands to hold hers in reassurance as he reached her most intimate area. He kissed her inner thighs over each bruise that was still left from Carson's fingers making sure Kono knew she was his and no one else's. He moved up and placed a brief delicate kiss above her womanhood before trailing kisses up and around her stomach. He traced his own fingers over the marks left by the scratches then kissed her breasts, her collar bone her neck and finally her lips.

Kono's body started tense when Adam began his kisses but his movements and actions were slow and delicate and taken with care. Her body finally relaxed as his kisses covered her, making her feel like she was his. Adam stood and told her how beautiful and sexy she was. He enjoyed being able to touch her and make her feel special and protected but he didn't get aroused. He didn't want to it was too much for her. She just needed to know that he loved her more than anything.

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you to Adam"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Adam wandered out to the front room to find Kono on the couch reading a book. It wasn't often that Adam saw Kono taking time out to read, to be fair she didn't have much time with her job but since she was still on leave recovering she had started to do other things that brought her pleasure reading being one of them.

"Morning babe" Adam grinned as he bent to kiss Kono softly being careful to not startle her.

"Morning"

"You okay?" Adam asked with concern.

Kono fidgeted and stiffened knowing where Adam was going.

"Yes I'm fine" Kono replied.

"Babe you had two nightmares last night and numerous throughout the week. Every time you wake up in a panic petrified of me because you think it's him, you then try and stay awake and just avoid sleep so you don't have the nightmares or you get up and come and sleep on the couch so you don't keep waking me. I don't want my fiancé sleeping in another room and I know damn well you sit up and read to avoid the sleep when you're out here…how long have you been awake today? Since four o clock this morning?" Adam asked worriedly his tone harsh but with love.

"I don't know what you're trying to say Adam but I'm fine I can deal with the nightmares" Kono bit back.

"But you're not Kono because avoiding sleep doesn't solve the problem neither does hiding it from me. The other night when you had a nightmare early in the morning I know that you wet the bed and you told me to go make you breakfast so you could change the sheets…I don't care if that happens it part of the nightmare but you can't live your life like that." Adam said desperately.

Kono blushed hearing that Adam knew she had an accident. She hated the nightmares but she could deal with it she was dealing with it…so what if she lost a little sleep.

"Adam what are you trying to say?"

"I think you need to see someone…"

"No I'm not crazy Adam!" Kono snapped

"I never said you were babe but what you went through…it's not something you can forget…"

"You don't think I know that Adam I re-live what happened every night and I don't need to re-live it to some shrink!"

"Baby"

"Don't Adam…just don't" Kono said waving Adam off as she left the room.

Adam sighed in defeat and slumped on the couch. He didn't want to fight with Kono or pressure her into something but he also knew the nightmares wouldn't just disappear.

Adam and Kono walked into HQ bringing with them a frosty atmosphere which didn't go unnoticed by the team. Chin quirked an eyebrow as the couple entered noting how his cousin's small hands were not entwined with Adams. Of course they weren't inseparable but the gesture was something that Kono loved not that she would admit it.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Danny asked cheerfully.

"Fine" Kono snapped before stalking off to the break room without addressing anyone else.

"What's wrong with her?" Chin asked worriedly.

"We had an argument this morning" Adam sighed despondently.

"What about?" Steve questioned.

"She keeps having nightmares really bad ones and she tried to avoid sleeping full stop because of them. So I tried to talk to her this morning about talking to someone about it but she bit my head of and stormed out. I had practically begged her to even come see you guys." Adam explained.

"Mate it's not your fault" Chin sighed patting Adam's back knowing the Japanese man would blame himself.

"Maybe I should have insisted she see someone the minute I found out" Adam said.

"No you wouldn't have known none of us did…if you think about it she kept the whole thing from all of us so it's understandable that she would want to keep it from a shrink" Chin pointed out.

"I know but I wish she wouldn't try and deal with it all herself. I know she has let her guard down with me a few times but her stubborn ways are still there"

"That's Kono Adam but I agree with you she needs to speak to someone and maybe someone that isn't you or me…she's too close to us" Chin sighed wishing he could comfort Kono but knowing it wouldn't help her.

Steve watched with intensity as his friends discussed Kono. He of course had no idea how she felt being sexually abused but he himself had been attacked on multiple occasions as well as dealing with PTSD and nightmares from his time in the Navy. He wasn't one for emotions but Ohana meant nobody was left behind and right now his young friend was being left behind from the others. Steve turned and looked towards the corner that led to the break room; before he knew it his feet were leading him there his hands waving off his friends who questioned his movements.

Steve hovered in the doorway looking at the back of Kono. She was sat with her knees to her chest eating a tub of ice-cream contently. Steve could see the tension residing in her shoulders from the way her body failed to relax when she let out a breath.

"Please don't hover Steve" Kono mumbled in between mouthfuls not even looking behind her to see who it was.

Steve smirked slightly and moved to sit next to her, keeping a comfortable distance.

"How did you know it was me?"

"My Spidey senses still work, besides I heard you walking up so I knew someone was coming and if it had been one of the others they would have walked straight in and try hugging me or something" Kono informed platonically.

"I'm impressed." Steve said as he snatched the ice-cream and spoon from Kono and helping himself to the chocolatey feast.

He didn't miss the way she flinched at his action and he mentally kicked himself for scaring her. He watched out of his peripheral vision as she hugged her knees closer and steadied her hitched breath.

"Sorry" He whispered.

"It's okay" She mumbled in embarrassment.

Steve could tell she was uncomfortable and forcing her to talk about what happened or how she was feeling would get him nowhere. He knew from experience how annoying it was to have someone focus on one bad thing that had happened. Kono needed someone to talk to her normally again not like she was about to break.

"You know I don't get how you manage to eat so much of this stuff don't you know what vegetables are?" Steve chuckled lightly.

"Well sugar is yummy I have a sweet tooth" Kono said with a hint of a smile.

"I'd hate to see your fridge"

"Adam doesn't let me buy food he says if he did it would all be sugar"

"He's a wise man"

Kono smiled briefly and tapped her knees. She was glad to talk about something else other than what happened or how she was feeling she hoped Steve wouldn't try and get through to her.

"Did the Adam send you in to talk to me?"

"Ahh no I had walked here before I even knew it" Steve said with a grin.

"Cheers!" Kono laughed actually laughed. "Are they talking about me?"

"Erm yes but only because their worried and love you we all do but I don't do emotional shit so we can discuss something else"

"So if I did want to talk you would leave me on my own because you couldn't handle the emotion?" Kono asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No your my friend if you needed me I would be there…do you want to talk about stuff?"

"No"

"Didn't think so" Steve looked to Kono and could already see her relaxing. "Want to grab a beer just us?"

"You asking me on a date McGarrett?" Kono mocked.

"You wish" Steve laughed as he stood up.

Steve lead the way through to the main room Kono following behind him her body less tense and strained. She smiled weakly at the others as Steve spoke.

"Were grabbing a beer…I'll drop Kono home later Adam" Steve stated simply before walking out Kono hot on his heels.

Kono laughed heartily as she enjoyed her beer in the evening breeze with Steve. They had been talking and catching up for a few hours already discussing good surfing spots, work and mocking their friends. Kono was actually enjoying herself for the first time in weeks and the smile on her face wasn't even fake. She had a feeling that Steve was trying to ease her before becoming serious but for now she would enjoy the mockery they were inflicting upon the guys.

"The hair though he has more product in it than me!" Kono laughed loudly.

"He's like a smurf and he's way too protective of his hair"

"Thank goodness Grace didn't inherit it!"

"Oh imagine…and what's with Chin and the aloha shirts!"

"He's been wearing them since before I was born"

"Nooo"

"Yes he would pick me up from school and wait in the playground…I swear you couldn't miss him!" Kono chuckled happy tears in her eyes.

"I think Adam's starting to give Danny a run for his money in the hair game though…there's never a hair out of place"

"Adam is not a vein man despite his good looks but if there's one thing with his appearance that he does fuss over it's his hair"

"It is perfect"

"I know he makes me look bad"

"Never!" Steve chuckled.

The laughter began to calm and the two polished of their beers. Kono's phone then began to ring and Adam's picture flashed across the screen. Kono sighed and ignored the call trying to avoid Steve's gaze.

"You know he loves you right" Steve stated casually.

"I know but his concern is overwhelming" Kono sighed.

"You're like me…"

"How's that?"

"Stubborn, independent, would rather contain your emotions and deal with it yourself" Steve pointed out simply as he waved the bartender for more beer.

"How come's they don't give you grief"

"I'm a MAN!" Steve called out comically.

"What's that supposed to mean McGarett!" Kono exclaimed in mock offence.

"Ohhh Kalakaua chill" Steve laughed as he nudged her leg gently.

Kono giggled at Steve knowing he was trying to break her walls down. The thing was it was starting to work. Maybe it was the beer.

"Look I don't want to force you to open up and tell me what's going on in your head but just hear me out okay" Steve asked softly as he took his new beer.

"Okay" Kono mumbled softly.

"When I was in the Navy I saw a lot…a lot of really hard stuff. Stuff that I wouldn't wish upon anyone to see and not that I would admit it then but it affected me but we were trained not to show emotion and so I apply that to everything and most of the time for me it works. I don't need to sit and tell someone what I'm thinking but on certain occasions when I have let my emotions show its hit me hard because I've kept it buried for so long." Steve explained.

"So you're saying I shouldn't keep everything bottled up and I should tell everyone what I'm thinking and feeling?" Kono asked knowingly.

"I'm saying that you don't have to be strong all the time and talking can help but you need to do so on your terms"

Kono looked to Steve with a questioning look.

"So you're on my side?"

"There aren't sides Kono but I understand what it's like to have someone try and get through to you and push you to talk as though it's the easiest thing in the world because they don't understand"

"I don't want to upset Adam and I hate that I keep snapping at him, but between him, Chin and Danny there driving me mad! I know it's out of love but it's too much. I just I don't know how to tell…or I…"

"You don't have to tell them everything about how you're feeling at once" Steve pointed out his tone light and casual so Kono didn't feel embarrassed.

"But they keep pushing"

"So use that stubborn streak and tell them it's too much. I know talking to Adam is probably the hardest but he really is the one you need to be talking to so tell Chin and Danny to back of then decide how much to tell Adam but make sure you give him something…it's small steps Kono."

"I don't know what to say to him sometimes…"

"Kono look at me" Steve instructed as he moved his chair closer to her and leaned in. "Adam's worried about the nightmares…tell him to drop it. You will get nightmares possibly for ever I still get them from my time in the Navy. There awful and scary and you do need to talk about them but that isn't your first priority"

"Then what is?"

Steve took a deep breath and held Kono's hand. He had met rape victims in the past and had some awareness on how they overcame it. He knew Kono was a strong woman but he needed to break her to help her recover.

"Do you blame yourself Kono?" Steve asked quietly as he waited for an answer giving Kono all the time she needed.

Kono choked on a sob at what Steve asked her. No one had questioned her on it yet and she had kept burying the idea that it was her fault. Part of her was screaming that she couldn't do anything about it she didn't encourage anything but most of her believed she was to blame somehow and as a result deserved to suffer with night terrors and the memories.

"Yes"

Steve dropped Kono home later that night making sure he walked her to the door. He knocked and waited for Adam to let them in since Kono didn't have a key. When Adam opened the door the only emotions on his face were love and concern. Steve looked him in the eye giving him a look that said 'just listen to her' and with that Steve left them to it.

Adam led Kono to the couch where they had sat and argued that morning. He didn't want to push her; something about Steve's look suggested he shouldn't so he didn't. He just waited, his hand laid out for Kono if she wanted it. Kono looked to his hand and closed her eyes. Somehow Steve had broken her walls and when she was better she was going to kick his arse but right now she was pleased. He hadn't pushed her and gave her every opportunity to back out but she didn't because he put her at ease.

Kono slipped her hand into Adam's and looked into his eyes. "I blame myself for being raped" she admitted quietly.

Adam wasn't sure how to react. He didn't want to smother her or make her back off but he also didn't want her every believing such a ridiculous idea. He brought a hand to Kono's neck and rested his forehead against hers.

"It wasn't your fault Kono it wasn't your fault" Adam repeated.

"If I hadn't gone undercover and worn them outfits, or if I hadn't let him drug me or fought harder…" Kono sobbed.

"No no…you couldn't prevent that and your fought so damn hard Kono…he was a disgusting being who had the sick idea that hurting you would be good revenge for him being caught. It was his fault Kono not yours…it…it was Carsons fault not yours" Adam stated sternly as Kono looked trustingly into his eyes. "Repeat it Kono"

"It…it was his…"

"Say his name"

"C…C…it was Carsons fault" Kono said as she leant into Adam a sense of relief washing over her.

"I will tell you every day Kono that it wasn't your fault if that's what you need" Adam reassured. "But I do think you should talk to someone…"

"Adam" Kono said as she placed a finger on his lips. "Your pushing me…I … I can't just tell your every little thing I feel. It's just too much…I can't deal with my feelings and the nightmares and the possibility of talking to someone. I know you're doing it out of love but it's too much and Chin and Danny won't stop ringing me asking me how I am and what I feel…"

"Okay" Adam simply said.

"Yeah?"

"I can't let you bury your feeling's but maybe I can let you come to me when you want to talk rather than me pushing you?"

"That sounds okay" Kono smiled.

"But if you don't talk…"

"I will I promise…Steve really broke down my walls"

"Oh what's the secret?" Adam asked lightly.

"He wasn't so close…I mean he's close but he's not family like Chin or hasn't seen me naked" Kono giggled.

"Hmmm he's missing out" Adam joked.

"This is what I need Adam us just being us…joking and not constantly thinking about what happened"

"Is that what Steve did?"

"Yeah then he told me a few things from his time in the Navy and how he still gets nightmares…he said I need to talk to someone but he said I can do it in my own time."

"Well I'll let you decide when the time is right"

"I didn't even think but I'll have to speak to a shrink if I want to return to work at some point so I guess putting it off won't help" Kono admitted.

"Hmmm but we don't have to rush"

"We?"

"Yeah I'll be by your side if you want me"

"I always want you"

"I can't blame you really have you seen my hair!"

Kono feel about laughing in hysterics her eyes watering in joy as Adam joined in tickling her sides and mucking about as though nothing bad had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I hope people still like this story...I feel there hasn't been many reviews sometimes so I don't know if it's getting boring or something? If that's the case let me know Id rather have some constructive criticism so I can wrap it up or fix it. I do feel a little like I'm writing fluffy chapters as fillers to avoid rushing Kono's recovery process but there not that substantial do you guys agree? should I wrap this up soon or do you want more...please let me know...also more prompts is always good...try something maybe outside the box a bit. **

Chapter ten

The boys sat in the waiting area of the doctor's office staring absently into space as they waited for Kono. She was having her first meeting today to discuss what happened after weeks of putting it off. After her chat with Steve she had started to open up to Adam little by little but she found herself predominantly talking to Steve. He was an easy comfort, someone who although close wasn't as close and certainly didn't do the emotional stuff easily. Kono new it hurt Adam and Chin that she couldn't always speak to them but they were glad she was talking to someone and after weeks of therapist Steve she was now seeing a specialist. Kono didn't know that the guys were outside having told Adam she would prefer to go alone for the time being but the men had decided she needed the support whether or not she cared to admit it or not.

Kono thanked the therapist and used the tissue to wipe her wet eyes. As she exited the office she was greeted by the dopey 'deer in head lights shit how will she react' look from her fiancé and friends. Kono wanted to hit them all for turning up expectedly but her therapist had told her that her boy's attention and concern was out of love…something which everyone seemed to like reiterating.

"Babe we didn't want to ambush you but…"

"You were concerned?" Kono answered as she smiled at Adam.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to talk to you all about what happened I've had enough of that for now"

"That's okay we thought we could have a barbeque at mine?" Steve asked

"That sounds pretty perfect" Kono grinned.

Kono shook her head and giggled as all the men relaxed at her reaction. She walked over to Adam and placed her hand in his letting him lead her out. She had come to realise how important her men were to her and that she needed to learn to rely on them.

The team sat around Steve's garden table, the beers flowing and the burgers grilling. The heat was beating down that afternoon and the guys had removed their shirts to keep themselves cool. Kono wasn't complaining at the sight not at all but she wished she could take her top off to…to her bikini top of course. She knew she could but it was a confidence thing. Only Adam had seen her body properly since the incident and he was someone who she had been intimate with but even with him it scared her.

Adam could see Kono fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Ordinarily she would be down to her bikini and in and out of the water all day but since the incident she was careful not to reveal anything even in such heats.

Adam leaned over and whispered in Kono's ear discreetly. "It's okay to take your top of babe no one will stare"

Kono appreciated Adam's words and deep down she knew the guys would never judge or make her feel bad they were her best friends after all.

"I still have scratch marks" Kono whispered.

Although all of the bruising had gone down the scratches were still evident faintly across her chest and stomach. She feared they would scar but her doctor had told her it was unlikely.

"There not visible unless you look closely…it's up to you but don't over think it"

Kono knew Adam was right and the heat was sweltering. She was glad her habit of throwing on a bikini was still within her. She decided she couldn't let herself worry and quickly removed her top and placing it on the back of her chair. Worry did cross her face when Danny looked over at what she was doing but it soon disappeared as conversation continued.

"So I spoke to Rachel yesterday and apparently Grace went out for lunch with a boy!" Danny exclaimed as though the world was going to end.

"Ooh Danno seriously she's a teenager what do you expect" Steve complained.

"Steven she's thirteen she doesn't need a boyfriend until she's thirty"

"Danny I'm sure he's not even her boyfriend" Kono piped up.

"You would say that" Chin laughed making Danny's face pale.

"Cuz!"

"W..what do you mean Chin?" Danny asked worriedly.

"When Kono was Grace's age she would go to surf lessons and tell me and her mum that she would be getting ice cream with friends after or would be staying at the beach longer but one day when I finished work early and went to surprise her I found her near a shave ice stand with a boy holding hands" Chin informed loving the look on both Danny and Kono's face.

"Oh my god my baby's got a boyfriend oh god!"

"Cuz really you're so dramatic that lasted like a week"

"So he was your boyfriend?" Steve asked with a questioning look.

"We said we were boyfriend and girlfriends but at that age we couldn't go on actual dates we just hung out after lesson normally with other friends to it's nothing serious" Kono explained.

"First boyfriend at thirteen wow" Adam chuckled.

"Actually she was eleven and she kissed Charlie Fong" Chin offered.

"It was spin the bottle Chin we didn't date"

"Kono I'm sorry but you can't be left alone with Grace" Danny said dramatically.

"What Danny don't be so silly"

"Silly? If I leave her with you she will be dating the head of a school gang…that's a point Adam you can't be alone with Grace either not with your bad boy reputation" Danny stated his hands waving about all over the place.

"Oi!" Kono laughed as she kicked Danny under the table.

"Hey seriously Kono would be great at talking to Grace…apart from a few instances she was very responsible with guys growing up and she always kept me informed so if Grace had my cousin to talk to about stuff she will make better decisions too" Chin said seriously standing up for Kono.

"Yeah Danno" Kono chuckled.

"What were these instances?" Adam asked curiously as he tried to contain his laughter.

"They don't matter" Kono quickly said as she glared at Chin daring him to answer.

The group enjoyed further mocking each other whilst enjoying their lunch. Kono actually felt like her normal self for the first time in a long time. She knew she still had a long way to go but she suddenly felt like she needed to move forward and work towards something.

"Hey Steve…" Kono began nervously.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think I can return to work?" Kono asked timidly as all eyes suddenly focused on her.

"Ermm Kono…"

"I know I'm not ready yet…I've got a long way to go but today I actually feel better about a lot of things and I just need something to work towards." Kono explained.

"The therapist has to clear you for duty but even when she does I won't let you straight back in the field. Not because I don't think you're capable but because I love you and I don't want you just throwing yourself back into things. Having said that maybe some tech work wouldn't hurt if you want to feel involved again?" Steve said with a smile.

"I have a lot of work to do then to get back into it" Kono said sadly.

"Babe at least tech work will get you out and about and give you something to do for now?" Adam said trying to make Kono feel better.

"Yeah you're right"

"How about if you promise to go to your sessions consistently twice a week then at the end of the month I will get in contact with your therapist and see what she says about your improvement then I can give you a rough idea of when you can return?" Steve suggested knowing Kono needed something.

"That sounds great Steve thank you" Kono smiled happily.

"You know cuz you have got a wedding to plan" Chin pointed out.

"Oh my god I forgot!" Kono exclaimed before covering her mouth and looking to Adam with an apologetic smile.

"You're lucky I love you" Adam mocked.

"And I love you to" Kono smiled.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but was the session okay today cuz?" Chin asked turning the conversation serious.

Kono smiled at her cousin loving how much he worried about her. She knew he always had her best interests at heart.

"Yeah it was tough but I guess it did help"

"Good"

"Look guys I know I've been difficult lately and I've tried to keep things bottled up and I also know that I might have hurt you two when I talked to Steve rather than you but I never meant to hurt you. I'm just so used to being stubborn and independent that it was hard for me to show how vulnerable I am. Steve just gets some of what I'm going through I'm just too close to you both but I do appreciate your concern and my therapist has encouraged me to tell you all at least one thing that I'm thinking or feeling each day so be prepared." Kono explained with a giggle at the end.

"Cuz I'm always here for you for whatever and I'm sorry if I was over protective and too much. I'll let you come to me of you need me…you better make sure you tell me at least one thing that will keep me sane and stop me from worrying" Chin said as he kissed Kono's temple.

Adam smiled from where he sat and simply kissed Kono. He didn't need to tell her he would be there for her she knew it she just had to lean on him.

"Why don't I tell you four things that I felt or happened today in the session?" Kono suggested as she fidgeted nervously.

"Were listening if you want to" Danny grinned.

"Okay erm…we discussed how it wasn't my fault"

"That's good babe" Adam said as he wrapped an arm round her loosely smiling as she pulled his arm tighter.

"Ahhmmm we talked about the nightmares and how I can deal with them…she suggested things like bubble baths before bed and if I have a nightmare I need to tell you everything that happened straight away so that I get used to talking about it which will then make them happen less and less."

"We can do that"

"Hmmm I told her that I feel vulnerable which scares me because that's not me and that I'm scared you all will see me differently" Kono admitted very quietly almost not realising she was admitting it.

"Babe" Adam said softly as the others looked at her with sad eyes.

"You're fighting this Kono you're not weak you're the strong and courageous young woman that we know and love" Danny said softly.

"Thank you"

"Okay last one…erm I told her that I didn't feel…erm…attractive anymore and I'm scared you won't want me" Kono said directing the last part to Adam.

Adam smiled and leaned into Kono pulling her hair aside and whispering in her ear.

"You are the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous woman ever in my eyes and nothing will change that. I promise you I want you so badly all the time because you drive me crazy like that but I don't want to rush anything…when you're ready I will show you how much I love you baby" Adam whispered almost huskily.

"What did he say?" Danny joked cheekily.

"I do not want to no!" Chin said as everyone else laughed.

"Hey cheers" Steve said as he clinked his bottle against Kono's. "You just made a very big step"

"Thanks I love you guys"


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter guys didn't want to ruin it with rubbish writing! **

Chapter eleven

Kono woke with a smile plastered across her face her dimples popping perfectly. The sun was shining and her beautiful fiancée was lying next to her. Today was the day Kono could return to work…properly. She had been doing tech stuff for the past few months and today Steve was letting her loose in the field. She had been having therapy for three months and it had been going rather well. Sure it was tough but she was in a much better place now and her strength was showing. There was only one thing that still plagued her mind and that was sex. She and Adam still hadn't been that intimate yet. They had touched and cuddled and kissed but they hadn't had sex. Kono couldn't believe how understanding Adam was being he would always reassure her that they could take their time but she knew he was desperate. It upset her that she was making him wait because he had no fear and for the most part her fear had dissipated but there would always be that memory stuck in her brain of the last time.

"Morning baby" Adam said huskily as he roused from his sleep noting Kono staring intently at the ceiling.

"Hey morning" She replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?"

"Ermm nothing just excited and nervous about today" She replied knowing lying wouldn't work.

"You'll be amazing darling but you have to promise me to be careful"

"I promise baby"

"Give me a kiss"

Kono giggled and kissed Adam sweetly before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Kono returned home that evening pleased with how her day went. She had felt a sense of normality for a change being in the field had felt natural. The way adrenaline filled her body and her heart raced in the best way as she ran through back alleys over obstacles and dodging bullets before tackling the suspect to the ground in a spectacular manner earning herself a 'book em Kono'.

"Why you smiling did you have a good day?" Adam asked from the couch as Kono wandered into their home.

"Yeah it was great!" Kono exclaimed as she curled into Adam's side.

"How was being in the field again?"

"Amazing we had the perp and I got to chase him down alleys and the adrenaline was amazing ducking and dodging bullets before I caught him!" Kono explained enthusiastically.

Adam's heart nearly jumped out of his chest at hearing Kono's description of bullets flying past. Sure he knew that happened but normally she wouldn't tell him and he hadn't expected it on her first day back.

"Wow"

"I was okay I had back up I was careful I promise"

"Hmm bullets flying past your head sound super careful" Adam said with a light nudge letting Kono know he was joking…sort of.

"I needed it Adam…the adrenalin not the bullets" Kono laughed.

"Well I'm glad you had a good day. Hey this morning was there more on your mind other than work nerves?" Adam asked softly.

Kono looked at Adam and sighed knowing she couldn't ever keep anything from him. Besides she had made a decision concerning her previous worries.

"Erm yeah"

"Talk to me sweetheart"

"I just woke up feeling really good and I was actually happy with how far I've come but I realised the one thing I still haven't dealt with is…sex" Kono admitted softly.

"I told you to take your time I'll wait until your ready darling I would never push you"

"Adam I love you for that and you've been so amazing waiting for me but it's not fair to you to keep putting it off because I'm nervous. I know that you want to and I do I'm just scared that I'll panic when we are actually doing it and ruin it"

"Baby you wouldn't ruin it I promise you. I won't lie to you Kono I do really want to do it but if you're still not ready that's still okay. But maybe we can try and just see. You might find you're okay or maybe we can do other stuff without penetration. I would stop if you needed to"

"Promise we can take it slow"

"I promise"

Kono smiled her dimply smile and kissed Adam deeply sliding into his arms and holding him close. She wanted him so badly and hoped she wouldn't let her fears ruin it. Before she knew it she was in their bedroom with Adam mapping out her body. Every mark was replaced with a mark made by Adam his kisses covering her body with a gentle touch. Kono writhed in pleasure as Adam caressed her body beautiful his hand firmly entwined with her own reassuring her that it was him as he rubbed over her engagement ring. As Adam's own body started to react his arousal became evident. The feel of him probing against her thigh had Kono fighting her fears. She knew it was Adam she did but she also knew the last time she felt that she was hurt. Adam noted Kono's sudden tenseness and moved back up her body and took her face in his hands looking into her eyes and kissing her lips. He took her hand and brought it to his member wrapping both their hands around him.

"It's me baby" He whispered in pleasure into her ear as he directed her hand along his length.

Kono relaxed and allowed herself to succumb to the delicious feeling's Adam was able to create. She kissed his neck as he lay his body impossible close to her their bodies moulding as one. She could feel him position himself ready to enter her and she closed her eyes and took a breath to relax her muscles.

"Look at me" Adam instructed as he tilted her Chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes…Adam please" Kono almost begged needing to feel him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Adam please"

Adam smiled and kissed her softly laughing as she lifted her hips to try and reach him. He clasped her hand once again and pushed into her slowly kissing her face and neck lovingly and gently. Their love making was slow and gentle and Adam worshiped Kono's body and treated her like a princess. Kono let herself go for the first time in months and as she reached her high she realised everything was going to be okay.

**Thank you guys for all your support with this story this is the last Chapter. I didn't really have anything more substantial to write and I didn't want to ruin it so I summed it up best I could. Someone did suggest focus on Adam which I will keep in mind for future stories! **


End file.
